<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>push and glide by takenbytherook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143735">push and glide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbytherook/pseuds/takenbytherook'>takenbytherook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lowkey same universe as caramel syrup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbytherook/pseuds/takenbytherook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sylvain is teaching felix how to ice skate.</p><p>mini-fic for a very sylvix holiday 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>push and glide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you so good at this?” Felix grumbles, tripping over his toe pick for the umpteenth time. Sylvain catches him before he can fall, effortless swinging in front of Felix as he staggers. </p><p>	“I told you, everyone who grows up in Minnesota knows how to skate.” Sylvain laughs as he helps Felix back to a standing position. “It isn’t hard, I promise, you just need to calm down.”</p><p>	“I am calm!” Felix insists fervently. He certainly doesn’t seem calm, in fact, he’s red in the face.</p><p>	“Is that why you look like a little tomato, Fe?”</p><p>	Felix’s complexion gets even darker. He nearly falls again, but he ends up clunking into the wall and grabbing onto it with both hands.</p><p>	“I’m just warm. It’s warmer out here than I expected it to be.”</p><p>	“You don’t have to lie to me.” Sylvain laughs and presses a hand to the back of Felix’s neck. He’s lukewarm at best. </p><p>	“Well you’re the one who’s in an ice rink in a t-shirt!”</p><p>	“Because I’m used to it!” Sylvain can barely wipe the smile off of his face. It was nice to be better at something than Felix for once, even if he had a 20-something-year head start. It would be even more rewarding to teach Felix how to skate properly, but getting his boyfriend to listen was like pulling teeth. He was the most stubborn man he’d ever met. “You can’t be good at everything the first time you try it… just most things, apparently. I’ll show you how I learned, just get steady, okay?”</p><p>	Felix takes a moment to get his balance, then tentatively lets go of the wall that he’s relied on so far. </p><p>	“Okay, now what.” He sounds like he’s telling Sylvain, not asking. All of his focus was on keeping himself upright. </p><p>	“Make your feet a ‘V.’” Sylvain swings around to come next to Felix and demonstrates. Their skates create a stark contrast next to each other. Sylvain’s are old, but clearly quality boots. They’re laced carefully, and hidden under his sweatpants. Felix, to the right of him, is in the hard plastic boots that ice rinks give out as rentals. The blades are duller than Sylvain would have liked, and his boots were laced tight like a vice. Felix follows Sylvain’s example and pushes his heels together. He wobbles, but Sylvain already has his forearm out for Felix to grab. </p><p>	“You’ve got it, let go of me.” Felix listens. “Now you just need to bend your knees, push, and glide.” Sylvain continues his demonstration, taking a few strokes forward before looking over his shoulder to watch Felix try. He’s still a little wobbly, but he manages to come meet Sylvain. Finally, he smiles.</p><p>	“What’s next?” Felix asks. </p><p>	“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Sylvain teases. He moves to nudge Felix, but immediately realizes that it’s probably a bad idea. “Try to keep pace with me for a little bit.” Sylvain turns again, in front of Felix and facing him. “Just grab my hands if you lose your balance. After a while, I’m gonna teach you how to stop.”</p><p>	“Shouldn’t you teach me how to stop first?”</p><p>	“What’s the fun in that?” Sylvain grins. He starts to skate away from Felix before he can react. It’s the perfect motivator to get Felix moving on his own. His intuition is proven correct as Felix begins to hastily scramble toward him. Once he starts to get into a rhythm Sylvain does something truly evil: he gets out of the way.</p><p>	“Oh, fuck you!” Felix spits, now rapidly approaching a curve in the rafters. “How do I turn?”</p><p>	“Only push with the outside leg!” Sylvain lazily calls from center-ice. Felix nearly collides with the wall, but he manages to turn himself away from it at the last second. He’s on the short side of the oval now. Sylvain watches curiously, wondering if he would be able to pull it off again. He does…. And then he starts heading right toward Sylvain.</p><p>	“Tell me how to stop or I’m taking you down with me!” Felix is barreling toward him with no sign of stopping, and Sylvain isn’t sure of what he’s capable of, so he jumps right back into demonstration mode. </p><p>	“Point your toes together and push out with both of your blades!” Sylvain drifts backwards a little bit to show Felix what he means. He could just get out of the way, but that doesn’t feel right for some reason. He stays put after that, despite his survival instincts, and watches as Felix tries to perform a snowplow stop. He points his toes in, but when he tries to press outward he ends up pushing too hard and leaning onto his toes. In a blur, Felix comes crashing onto Sylvain, and they’re both down on the ice. </p><p>	Sylvain starts laughing. He woke up this morning thinking that Felix would be a natural at this given his good balance, but this was so much better. He feels Felix stifle a chuckle on top of him, and all of his worries melt away.</p><p>	“You weren’t kidding, you really are warm.” Felix says.</p><p>	“I won’t be for long if we stay down here. Can you get up?”</p><p>	“I can’t even stop, you think I can get up?” Felix breaks out into a fit of giggles, and Sylvain realizes that he’ll have to maneuver his way out himself. But the semantics are the furthest thing from his mind with his boyfriend on top of him, in the middle of an ice rink, and (probably) with skate guards staring at them. He pulls Felix into a chilly kiss while he has him captive. </p><p>	“I love you,” he says. “Now please get off of me.”</p><p>	“How?” Felix’s voice is strained, almost whining. </p><p>	“Just roll sideways and I’ll help you get up after I do.” Felix does as told, flopping to a seat on the ice next to Sylvain. Sylvain could get up easily after that. “Now you go.”</p><p>	“You said you’d help me!”</p><p>	“I lied. You’re supposed to make people stand by themselves, if I help you, you might drag me down again.”</p><p>	Felix doesn’t love that answer, but he slowly mimics what Sylvain did, until he eventually finds himself standing again.</p><p>	“You wanna try the stop again?”</p><p>	Felix nods ‘yes’ in response.</p><p>	“You’ll get it this time.” Sylvain smiles “Take my hands.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>